One for Me
by Hikari Visette Viridian
Summary: Ketika dua anak manusia saling mencintai, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Sampai ajal menjemut... 2MIN/GS/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! FF punya temenku, dia minta ffnya di upload di ffn. RnR please :D


Annyeonghaseo, chingudeul :D**  
**

Ini ff bukan punya saya, tapi punya teman saya dia minta ffnya dipublish di ffn karena gak punya akun jadi deh punya akun saya yang dipake hehe :D

happy reading, ne ^^;;

**One for Me**

Author : Bunga Pandan Sari

Main cast : 2Min (Switch Gender)

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rate : PG-15

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri

.

.

.

Kringg… kringg… kringg…  
Terdengar bunyi ponsel seorang wanita yang tak tahu sudah berbunyi beberapa kali.  
"Aduhh, siapa pagi pagi begini menelpon? Jam berapa ini? apakah orang itu tidak tau ini masih pagi?" katanya sambil melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 09.00

"Ahh, baru jam 09.00. . Eihh jam 09.00? Teriak wanita itu sambil mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak entah dimana. Ahh? Minho meleponku?" yeoja itu menatap layar ponselnya sambil merapikan pakainannya.

"Hmm, ada apa minho?" Tanya Taemin

"Kamu baru bangun, Taemin?"

"Maaf, Minho kemarin aku bekerja hingga larut, ada apa pagi pagi menelpon ku?"

"Maaf menganggu tidurmu Taemin, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi ke danau sore ini, apakah kamu ada waktu?"

"Tidak apa apa, aku selalu ada waktu untuk pergi bersama mu Minho."

"Ahh, kamu bisa saja Taemin, jadilah wanita tercantik sore nanti untukku."

"Pasti, Minho."

"Baik, itu saja yang ingin aku bicara kan sampai jumpa nanti sore ya, Taemin yeoppo"  
Taemin pun menutup ponselnnya dengan wajah berseri seri.

"Aku harus memakai baju apa hari ini? Hmm.. bagaimana dengan ini? Dress pendek selutut, dengan rumbai rumbai hmm tidak aku kan hanya ke danau bukan ke pesta. Bagaimana dengan ini? Hmm, sepertinya ini manis" katanya sambil berkaca di cermin. "Yak, sore nanti aku akan menjadi gadis tercantik yang pernah ditemui Minho"

Sore hari di stasiun bus pukul 18.50

Saat itu Taemin menunggu bus yang tidak kunjung datang. Tepat disampingnya terdapat 2 orang pria yang sedang mabuk. 2 orang pria itu mengganggu Taemin.

"Haii, manis. Kesinilah temani kami" pinta salah seorang pria.

"Tidak, jangan mendekat. Kalian tidak tahu aku ini juara karate?" jawab Taemin.

"Oh ya? Yeoja secantik dan semanis kamu tidak mungkin juara karate,"jawab pria itu.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh kedua namja itu mendekat sedangkan Taemin memundurkan langkahnya "Jangan dekat dekat. Atau Kauu…." Pinta taemin

"Ayolah manis. Temani kami sebentar saja "pinta seoorang pria

Ponsel Taemin berbunyi lagu one for me pertanda Minho lah yang menelpon

"Hallo, Minho aku… aku…."jawab taemin

"Hallo, Taemin? Kau kenapa ceritakan padaku" tanya minho

"Heeh, siapa itu, tutup ponselmu sekarang!" pintah seorang pria

"Hallo, Minho aku takut Minhoo…" jawab taemin

"Hallo Taemin Taemin, kau kenapa?" tanya Minho khawatir. Tiba tiba telponnya terputus dengan muka khawatir Minho menutup ponselnya

"Aku harus menemukannya, haruss!" kata Minho dalam hati

Taemin berkeringat dingin, 2 pria itu terus mendekatinya. Bibir Taemin bergetar, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang ponselnya dilempar oleh pria itu

"Bagaimana ini? Minhooo.. datanglah kemari bantu aku, aku takuttt. Minhoooo…." Kata Taemin dalam hati.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi sayang, kalau kau terus mundur kau akan ditabrak. Kemarilah sayang" pinta seorang pria

"Tidak, aku rela mati daripada harus menemani kalian berdua!" Taemin terus mundur tepat datangalah sebuah bus dia menutup mata dia menghitung 1-10 tapi tidak terjadi apa apa, dia membuka mata dan ditemakannya Minho mendekapnya "Minho… apa yang kau lakukan disni?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Aku menyelamatkanmu taemin, aku sangat khawatir padamu"

"Maafkan aku telah membuat mu khawatir.."

"Sudah tidak apa apa" Minho mengusap rambut taemin

"Hei, kamu apa maumu? Dia itu milikku, pergi cepatt!" perintah seorang pria

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskan dia, dia bukan milikimu!" Jawab Minho

"Kau berani menentangku, kalau berani. Hadapi aku"

"Aku tidak takut padamu!" jawab Minho dengan tegas.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga bertengkar 1 lawan 2 sudah dibayangkan kan siapa yang akan kalah? Taemin mengigit bibirnya dan menutup mata berhitung dari 1-20. Tapi terdengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Kau tidak apa apa ?" tanya Minho sambil mengusap wajah Taemin, Taemin hanya menggeleng.

"Sudah tidak usah takut, mereka sudah ku bereskan" jawab Minho sambil tersenyum

"Tapi aku masih takut Minho"

"Tenang saja, aku ada di sini bersamamu selalu Taemin" jawab Minho sambil mengecup kening Taemin.

"Terimakasih Minho, ayoo kita ke danau sekarang" jawab Taemin sambil berdiri.

"Baiklah" jawab Minho sambil menggemgam tangan taemin.

Saat tangan Minho mengenggam tangan Taemin hati Taemin terasa bergelojak.

Malam hari di danau pukul 20.00  
Mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Tangan Minho masih mengenggam tangan Taemin. Sempat terjadi kebisuan diantara mereka ketika pergi ke danau hingga sampai di danau. Akhirnya minho membuka mulut.

"Taemin," panggil Minho.

"Hmm?" sambil memandangi Minho.

"Ah tidak," kata Minho.

"Kenapa tidak jadi? Ada masalah?" tanya Taemin

"BeginiTaemin (berhadapan dengan Taemin), jika kau merasa kesepian, takut, atau segala macam ingatlah aku selalu ada padamu taemin setiap jam menit maupun detik Taemin"  
Air mata taemin menetes tanpa disadarinya.

"Minho… aku selalu membayangkannya."

"Taemin… aku berjanji padamu aku akan selalu menjagamu walaupun harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku.. aku berjanji kejadian tadi tidak akan terulang kembali"

"Minho.. aku akan selalu pegang janjimu"  
Tidak ada lagi jawaban dari Minho. Mereka membisu memikirkan pikiran mereka sendiri. Akhirnya minho membuka mulut..

"Taemin… Apakah kau lihat bintang itu?"

"Iya, aku melihatnya. Apa ada yang salah dengan bintang itu?"

"Hmm… Tidak... Tidak ada yang salah, menurut mu apakah bintang itu kelihatan manis?"

"Tentu saja bintang itu sangatlah manis."

"Tapi, menurutku lebih manis dirimu Taemin daripada sekian bintang itu"  
Wajah Taemin memerah. Matanya menatap Minho, dan akhirnya mata mereka berpapasan hanya 1 detik hanya 1 detik.

"Taemin" panggil Minho lagi.

"Ya?"

"Aku.. aku.. aku.." jawab Minho agak sedikit ragu.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku menyukaimu Taemin.. Ya menyukaimu, menyukaimu dari dulu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Muka Taemin tiba-tiba memerah dia tidak menyangka Minho akan mengungkapan perasaannya dan lidahnya terasa kaku untuk mengatakan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba Minho berkata..

"Maaf jika aku mengatakan ini terlalu cepat tapi jika kamu tidak menyukaiku, mungkin aku memang lebih baik menjadi temanmu saja."

"Bukan.. bukan maksudku begitu Minho, jujur aku juga menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Benarkah?" Mata Minho membesar tidak menyangka Taemin akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Iya, sungguh aku ingin menjadi pacarmu" kata Taemin sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang manis.

"Terimakasih Taemin" Minho berkata sambil mendekap Taemin

"Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Terimakasih karena kau telah menerimaku."

Mereka membisu tetap pada posisi tadi, Taemin berada di pelukan Minho hingga Taemin terlelap.  
1,2,3

Tiba-tiba Minho memegang dagu Taemin sehingga membuat wajah Taemin berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Minho memiringkan kepalanya dan apakah yang terjadi? Anda bisa pikirkan sendiri hahahaha :D

Geunyeoye yeope,  
Yongweonhi gyeote,  
Nae jaril mandeureo nohgoseo,  
Chingo anin,  
Namjaro byeonhae,  
Seulpeumeun eobtdorog,  
Jikyeo-jul-rago,  
Anajumyeon malhageoya.

Terdengar nada dering ponsel Taemin, menanda Minho lah yang menelpon. Ponsel Taemin sudah berdering beberapa kali, tapi tidak diangkatnya. Tampaknya Minho tidak menyerah untuk menghubungi wanita satu ini. Ponsel Taemin sudah berdering 10 kali, tapi Taemin tidak mengangkatnya. Tampaknya Minho sudah amat kesal sekali, dengan penuh amarah dia menutup ponselnya,mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi.

Taemin baru bangun pagi itu sekitar pukul 10.00. Saat bangun yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah ponselnya, bagaimana tidak ponsel itu yang menganggu tidurnya. Dia tampak kaget begitu melihat nama "MINHO" muncul di missed call, Taemin merasa bersalah kemudian dia menekan tombol 9 untuk menghubungi Minho. Sia- sia telpon taemin tidak diangkat, dia berpikir apakah Minho marah padanya? Ahh tidak tidak mungkin, Minho tidak akan marah hanya karena masalah sekecil itu. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk tebak Taemin. Iya mungkin dia sibuk sekali. Ahh biarkan nanti siang saja aku menelfonnya sambil mengajaknya makan siang bersama.  
Minho kecewa, saking kecewa nya dia tidak menghiraukan telepon Taemin, dia amat sangat kesal,pikirannya tidak jernih. Apa yang dilakukan Taemin, sampai dia tidak sempat mengangkat telepon Minho? Apa dia sesibuk itu? Minho langsung menoleh ke suatu benda yang sudah dibungkus dengan rapi dengan pita diatas nya lalu tersenyum bahagia. Mungkin amarah Minho sudah agak mereda.

15 menit kemudian….  
Minho tiba disebuah apartemen yang agak mewah, tempat Taemin beristirahat. Dia membawa hadiah yang sudah di bungkus nya semalaman, dia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila mungkin. Dia berjalan menyusuri apartemen Taemin di lantai 3. Disepanjang perjalanan Minho selalu tersenyum kepada siapa saja,semua orang yang ia senyumi bingung . apa yang terjadi dengan namja ini? Wajahnya berseri seri seperti cahaya matahari pagi itu. Wajar saja hari ini cuaca sanga cerah dan hari ini juga Minho akan memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk Taemin, pujaan hatinya itu.

Minho sudah tiba di lantai 3, sekarang dia sedang mencari kamar nomor 99, tempat Taemin beristirahat. Minho tetap seperti tadi, dengan senyum menawan nya dia terus melangkah sampai di depan pintu kamar nomer 99. Senyum Minho mengembang, mungkin dia sangat gembira atau masih sedikit marah karena kejadian tadi? Ahh hal itu hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Minho mengetuk pintu kamar 3 kali, tapi tidak ada sautan dari pemilik kamar. Apa yang dia lakukan? Pikir Minho. Apakah dia masih tidur? Ahh tidak mungkin, dia tadi menelponku, mungkin dia sedang di kamar mandi. Ahh mungkin saja. Minho mengetuk pintu 3 kali lagi, tapi ini lebih keras dari yang tadi. Hasilnya sama, tidak ada sautan dari pemilik kamar. Tapi minho tetap tidak menyerah, dia tetap mengetuk pintu kamar 3 kali lagi.

Pertama agak pelan, Minho tetap sabar.

Kedua lebih keras lagi, amarah Minho meningkat

Dan ketiga, Minho mengetuk pintu lebih keras, dan apa yang terjadi? Yang terdengar bukan lah suara ketukan pintu melainkan suara yeoja yang mengaduh kesakitan. Minho kaget, dia tertawa kecil melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa muncul tiba-tiba? Kau seperti hantu saja, apa itu sakit? bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku membukakan pintu, kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang berganti baju tadi. Kau sangat tidak sabaran. Kau meledekku atau memujiku? Ini ? Ini rasanya enak sekali rasanya seperti ramen yang sangat nikmat kau tahu? Kau ingin mencoba nya?" tanya Taemin dengan penuh amarah.

"Uppss, maaf taemin. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Aku sedang…"

"Apakah aku sependek itu, sampai kau tidak melihat ku? Kau sedang apa. Ayo katakan!"

"Maaf Taemin, aku hanya bercanda. Ohh, tidak tidak tidak sedang apa apa. Oh ya benar rasa ramen? Ahh tidak usah, aku tidak suka ramen yang seperti itu"

"Kau bohong! Ayo katakan kau sedang apa tadi? Jangan jangan kau sedang senyum senyum sendiri ya? Pasti sedang memikirkan ku kan? Ayo katakan namja! Ayo lahh, benar kan? Ayo mengaku. Ya kan ? benar kan? Wajah mu memerah namja, berarti memang benar kau memikirkanku." Ledek Taemin.

"Kau.. sangat ge-er sekali. Ahh, aku tidak memikirkanmu, aku malah memikirkan wanita lain yang amat sangat cantik yang kutemui tadi pagi" tampang Minho sangat serius

"Benarkah? Kau bercanda ya? Mana ada perempuan yang bisa menandingi kecantikan dan kemanisan ku."

"Aku serius Taemin. Wajahnya sangat cantik, tubuh sangat semampai. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"TTTTTTIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAA AAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK, apakah dia benar benar cantik? Melebihi kecantikan ku Minho?" Tanya Taemin

"Ya, tentu saja Taemin. Dia sangat cantik dan amat sangat cantik"

Muka Taemin memerah "Tidak mungkin" jawab Taemin ketus

"Kau cemburu, Taemin?" tawa Minho meledak

"Tidak, mengapa aku harus cemburu?" tanya Taemin ketus

"Ahh, kau cemburu benarkan? Lihat muka mu memerah. Kau cemburu? Benar? Taemin cemburu" tawa Minho meledek

"Tidakkkk" Taemin mendorong Minho

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau benar tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan dan kemanisan mu Taemin"

"Ohh, itu sudah jelas dari dulu." Jawab Taemin dengan logat sombongnya

"Dasar, oiya aku ada sesuatu untukmu"

"Apa itu? Jangan bilang kau membawa sesuatu yang tidak aku sukai?"

"Oh, tidak menurutku kau akan sangat menyukainya"

"Benarkah? Coba tunjukkan kepadaku!"

Minho memberika bungkusan yang sejak tadi membuatnya senyum senyum sendiri. "Bukalah" pinta minho

Taemin membuka bingkisan yang di berika Minho. Dia amat sangat takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah gaun berwarna kuning yang sangat cantik. Mulutnya menganga melihat gaun itu, sedangkan Minho tertawa karena melihat kelakuan taemin.  
"Apa ini? Kau beli dimana? Jelek sekali"

"Kau menghina ya? Apa itu jelek sekali ya? Aku memang bodoh soal memilih gaun. Maafkan aku" jawab Minho dengan raut menyesal.

"Aku bercanda Minho, apa kau tidak melihat ekspresi ku tadi saat melihat gaun itu? Tampaknya tadi kau tertawa."

"Kau ini, aku minta kau memakai gaun itu nanti malam."

"Nanti malam? Kita akan pergi kemana nanti malam?

"Itu rahasia Taemin, kau akan tau nanti malam."

"Kau ini membuat ku penasaran saja."

"Pokoknya kau ikuti saja apa yang ku perintahkan."

"Baiklah, kau tidak pulang"

"Ini aku akan pulang, siapa juga yang mau berdiam disini lama-lama."

"Ohh, begitu baiklah PERRGGIII kau sekarang" bentak Taemin

"Ehh, santai nona" tawa Minho lepas.

"KAUU…" tangan Taemin hampir mendarat di pipi Minho tapi Minho dengan sigap menangkis dan tertawa.

"Tidak kena, nona" ledek Minho

"Dasar, pergi sana" jawab Taemin kesal

"Baiklah, bye bye nona. Sampai bertemu nanti malam." Salam Minho dengan satu kedipan matanya yang kononnya bisa membuat 4 gadis sekalipun jatuh pingsan.

Taemin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan pujaan hatinya itu. Ketika menutup pintu Taemin melihat gaun kuning itu sekali lagi, lalu tersenyum dan kembali lagi ke tempat tidurnya untuk melanjutkan perkerjaan nya yang tertunda itu.

Pukul 17.00, Taemin sudah terlihat sangan cantik dan manis ketika memakai gaun yang diberikan Minho. Dia terus memandangi dirinya yang di cermin. Dia jadi teringat dengan dongeng cinderlella saat sang ratu yang jahat bertanya siapakah gadis yang paling cantik.

Taemin mencoba bertanya pada cermin itu.  
"Hai, cermin katakan padaku siapa gadis yang paling cantik malam ini?" tanya Taemin menyerupai suara ratu.

"Tentu saja kau, Taemin" jawab cermin yang tentu saja suara Taemin yang di buat buat seperti seorang lelaki.

"Ahh, itu memang benar. Aku lah wanita tercantik malam ini" puji Taemin pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa disadari Taemin pintu apartemen nya terbuka sejak tadi dan disana ditemukannya seorang namja yang tinggi semampai membawa sebuah kain hitam.

"Minhoo.." mata Taemin melebar. "Sejak kapan kau disana? Apa kau mendengar…" tanya Taemin

"Sejak kau berbicara seperti orang gila tadi, aku mendengar mendengar semuanya malah" tawa Minho meledak

Wajah Taemin memerah amat melebihi merahnya buah tomat. "Aku sangat malu, apakah tampangku bodoh sekali tadi?"

"Tidak kau masih terlihat cantik tadi, amat lebih cantik"

"Ohh begitu, berarti dulu dulu aku agak cantik, begitu?"

"Ahh, sajalah, pakai ini dan jangan sekali sekali kau membukanya"

"Ini untuk apa? Apakah mata ku harus ditutupin begini?"

"Jangan protes! Ikuti saja"

Minho pun memakaikan kain hitam tadi hingga menutupi mata Taemin.

"Baik sekarang ikuti aku"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengikuti mu? Mata ku tertutup, tidak bisa melihat apa apa"

"Oiya, aku lupa. Sini biar ku gendong kau."

Minho menggendong Taemin, seketika wajah Minho yang tadi cerah amat sangat tertekan sekarang. Apakah Taemin seberat itu? Kalian pikirkan sendiri yang kalian pasti tau.  
Taemin dan Minho sudah sampai di tempat parkir di apartemen Taemin. Ketika menurunkan Taemin wajah minho kembali segar. Minho pun menuntun Taemin ke dalam mobil dan mereka berdua membisu sampai di tempat tujuan.

15 menit kemudian…..  
Minho dan Taemin sudah berada di tempat yang Minho maksud. Taemin tetap seperti tadi, agak tegang dengan mata tetap tertutup kain hitam. Minho menuntun Taemin masuk kedalam.

Di dalam…

"Yak sudah sampai, eits jangan dibuka dulu!"

"Apa lagi? Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Diam sebentar," seketika minho menepuk tangannya. "Yak, bukalah"

Taemin membuka mata. Yang pertama dia dengar dan lihat adalah suara kembang api dan kembang api yang sangat indah, Taemin sangat takjub melihat nya yang semakin membuat Taemin takjub adalah kembang api itu, kembang api itu sengaja dirancang agar bertulisakan "_Will you marry me Taemin?_" Taemin sangat takjub, tapi dia bingung dia tidak melihat Minho.

Dia terus mencari, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan Minho di belakangnya dengan membawa sebuah cincin yang sangat indah dan di sekelilingnya sudah berganti dengan tulisan "WILL YOU MARRY ME ?" dan terdapat juga banyak lilin disekitar Minho dan Temin yang berbentuk sebuah hati. Taemin sangat terkejut, terkejut bercampur malu mungkin karena disana banyak sekali orang yang melihat adegan konyol mereka.

"Taemin" panggil minho

Taemin tetap membisu, perasaan takjub nya belum hilang.

"Taeminn… Will you marry me?" tanya Minho dengan posisi duduk dengan lutut satu terangkat sambil membawa sebuah cincin yang sangat indah.

"Minho.. apa yang kau lakukan? Berdirilah"

Minho mengulangi kaliamatnya tadi "Taemin… Will you marry me?"

Wajah taemin memerah. "Are you really?"

"Sangat, bagaimana?"

"Ya, aku mau minho" jawab Taemin dengan senyumannya

Semua orang yang berada disana bertepuk tangan sambil menyanyi lagu Super Junior berjudul marry you. Taemin tampak kaget melihat kerumunan orang itu terlihat sangat kompak saat menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Tampaknya Minho telah mengatur semua ini.

Hari ke hari semakin berlalu. Taemin dan minho sangat sibuk. Ya mereka sibuk mempersiapkan hari pernikahan mereka 2 hari lagi. Taemin masih sibuk dengan cincin pernikahan mereka, sedangkan Minho dengan catering mereka. Ahh? catering? Minho mengatur catering? Ahh yang benar saja. Pasti kalian akan memikirkan itu bukan? Habisnya saya kehabisan ide :D.

Sehari sebelum pernikahan…  
Taemin tampak sangat tegang, dia tampak sangat khawatir amat sangat khawatir. Pagi itu pukul 07.00, tumbennya wanita itu bangun pagi -". Dia menelpon Minho, tapi apa yang terjadi? Minho tidak mengangkatnya. Dia mencoba berkali kali dan akhirnya inho mengangkat! Dan Taemin sangat gugup.

"Hallo, sayang. Ada apa pagi pagi menelpon?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu, pagi ini"

"Baiklah, di taman ya?"

"Baik"  
Taemin menutup ponselnya, wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi. TEGANG. Ya tegang amat sangat tegang sekali.

Di taman…  
Taemin datang setengah jam dari perjanjian. Dia memang sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk mengungkapkan hal ini. Setengah jam sudah berlalu, Minho datang masih dengan senyum menawan nya. Taemin dengan terpaksa tersenyum kepadanya. Minho bingung, tidak seperti biasanya Taemin tersenyum terpaksa seperti itu. Minho pun duduk disamping Taemin. Sempat terjadi kebisuan di antara mereka, akhirnya Minho membuka mulut.

"Untuk apa kau mengajak ku bertemu pagi ini?"

"Begini, Minho. Maaf sebenarnya. Akuuu.. akuu…. Akuu… akuu.."

"Kau kenapa? Kau tegang karena kita akan menikah besok? Iya kan? Sudah lah kau tidak usah tegang"

"Ya, itu yang aku maksud, akuu… aku… akuu… tidak bisa menikah dengan mu Minho" seketika setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Taemin. Minho dengan sigap menghapusnya. Apa yang di perbuat minho? Dia membuatku tidak bisa melupakannya! Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Pikir Taemin dalam hati. Seketika tangan Taemin menepis tangan Minho yang masih menghapus air mantanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kau sama saja membuatku susah untuk melupakan mu!"

"Apa yang kau bilang? Kau ingin melupakan ku? Mengapa? Besok bukankah kita akan melaksanakan pernikahan?"

"Maaf Minho, kemarin ibu ku menelpon diaa… diaa… menyuruhku untuk mengambil S2 di Jepang. Maaf Minho. Pesawat akan terbang nanti sore, maaf Minho, aku sangat terpaksa. Aku juga aku jugaa tidak ingin ini terjadi, tapi apa? Apa yang bisa ku perbuat? Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa Minho, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji, aku akan kembali 3 tahun lagi untuk mu Minho, aku pasti kembali 3 tahun lagi hanya untuk mu Minho, aku janji"

"Tapi kenapa harus di hari pernikahan kita? Oke, Baiklah mungkin ini maumu. Aku tahu kau lebih mementingkan pendidikan daripada aku. Baiklahh, pergilah sana dan jangan kau pernah hubungi aku lagi." Minho pergi dengan emosi.

Taemin ternganga dengan apa yang di ucapkan Minho. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Minho. Bagaimana Minho bisa mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu? Baik lah Taemin akan pergi, walau susah melupakan Minho. Dia pasti bisa, ya dia pasti bisa. Dan dia akan kembali ke Seoul 3 tahun lagi. Ya pastii, untuk menemui Minho.

"Aku berjanji Minho, aku akan kembali 3 tahun lagi. Tunggu aku Minho" teriak Taemin  
Namun Minho tidak menghiraukan Taemin, dia terus saja melangkah meninggalkan taman dengan amarah.

Taemin duduk di bangku taman sambil menangis, mengingat ngingat kenangan indah nya bersama Minho dulu. Dadanya terasa sesak, sakit. Kenangan indah itu yang membuat dia susah untuk melupakan Minho. Ya, amat sangat susah.

Sore hari di airport.

Taemin sudah ada di airport sejam lalu. Tampaknya dia sangat sedih, bagaimana tidak? Dia putus dengan Minho sehari sebelum pernikahan mereka. Taemin tampaknya mencari sesorang tapi tampaknya seseorang itu tidak akan datang, Taemin sangat berharap dia datang. Tapi rasanya itu mustahil. Dan benar sampai sekarang orang yang ditunggu belum juga tampak. Seorang pramugari sudah memberitahu bahwa pesawat akan terbang 5 menit lagi. Taemin masuk ke dalam pesawat dengan perasaan amat sangat sedih. Disepanjang perjalanan dia hanya melihat ponselnya tanpa berkedip, berharap seseorang akan menelponnya. Tetapi hasilnya NIHIL. Orang itu sama sekali tidak menelponnya. SAMA SEKALI TIDAK! Hati Taemin sangat hancur, sangat hancur. Hingga sampai akhirnya dia di Jepang. Hatinya agak sedikit lega sampai disana. Dilihatnya 2 orang wanita telah menunggunya, mereka memeluk Taemin dengan gembira, tapi Taemin? Dia amat sangat tertekan.

Minho duduk diam di sofa apartemen nya menatap kosong jendela. Tiba tiba dia dikagetkan oleh hyung nya. siapa lagi yang tidak bukan adalah Onew -". Onew tampak heran dengan kelakuan adiknya ini dari pagi hingga sore begini tetap saja memandang kosong jendela.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Minho kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Taemin?" tanya Onew

"Tidak perlu hyung, kalo aku kesana aku akan dimarahi karena membuat dia susah untuk melupakanku"

"Kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Onew

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan wanita yang sudah mengisi hari hari ku dengan penuh keceriaan hyung"

"Kalau kau memang benar benar cinta, kenapa kau hanya diam begini saja? Kau sama saja melepaskan orang yang sangat kau cintai"

"Bukan aku yang mau hyung, dia yang meminta ku, dia ingin cepat melupakanku"

"Tapi, bukankah dia berjanji akan pulang 3 tahun lagi?"

"Jangan di dengarkan, dia sudah pasti berbohong"

"Tunggu saja nanti Minho"

"Baiklah"

Hari hari Minho setelah kepergian Taemin sangat amburadul. Dia sering pergi ke bar dan mabuk mabukan. Sampai pada suatu hari Minho masuk rumah sakit.

Hari ini, hari kelulusan Taemin. 3 tahun sudah berlalu dia menikmati hari kelulusannya. Dia amat senang. Bagaimana tidak dia akan kembali ke seoul besok. Ya besok. Sudah dipastikan dia akan menemui Minho.

Seoul pukul 10.00

Akhirnya Taemin tiba di Seoul dengan perasaan berbunga bunga. Dia mengambil ponsel nya dan menekan tombol 9, tapi apa yang terjadi? Tidak diangkat! Minho kenapa? Apa dia masih marah? Atau mungkin dia lupa akan janji Taemin?  
Pukul 10.30 Taemin sudah sampai diapartemennya, pagi ini dia akan ke apartemen Minho untuk membuat sebuah kejutan.  
Taemin keluar dari apartemen nya dan langsung menuju ke apartemen Minho menaiki taksi bukan bus karena dia memakai gaun kuning yang diberikan oleh Minho.  
Sampainya di depan kamar Minho, Taemin marah karena tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Tanpa disadari ada seorang namja yang merupakan kakak Minho berada di belakangnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Aku ingin mencari Minho, iya baru sejam yang lalu"

"Kau mencari Minho? Dia tidak ada disini. Dia…"

"Dia pergi kemana, oppa?"

"Dia ada dirumah sakit. Hari harinya berantakan sejak kepergian mu Taemin. Sebaiknya kau menjenguknya"

"Apa? Dia masuk rumah sakit? Kenapa? Dia sakit apa?

"Iya, semenjak kepergianmu hidup Minho jadi berantakan dia sering ke bar dan mabuk-mabukan dan akhirnya dia masuk rumah sakit."

Tidak disangka air mata Taemin jatuh, dia langsung lari menuju ruman sakit tanpa menghiraukan suara namja yg bertanya dia akan kemana

"Taemin? Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Taeminnnnnn" panggil namja itu sekali lagi , dan Taemin tidak menghiraukannya  
15 menit kemudian Taemin sampai di depan rumah sakit, dia segera menanyakan kamar Minho kepada suster yang ditemuinya. Setelah mengetahui kamar minho taemin segera lari untuk segera menemui Minho ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar rawat Minho, Taemin masih menangis, air matanya mengalir lebih deras, dia agak merasa canggung untuk masuk ke dalam, namun dengan tekat kuatnya dia masuk ke dalam dan di temuinya Minho sedang tidur. Taemin melangkah pelan pelan agar tidak mengganggu tidur Minho. Sampai nya di tempat tidur Minho, Taemin memandang laki laki yang 3 tahun dia tinggalkan dengan saksama, tidak ada yang berubah dari Minho. Dia tetap manis seperti biasa.  
Pelan pelan tangan Taemin mengelus rambut Minho yang tanpa disadarnya membuat si pemilik terbangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Minho kaget

"Akuu.. aku.. aku hanya ingin menebus janji ku padamu, janjiku 3 tahun lalu"

"Siapa yang memberitahu mu aku dirawat disini?"

"Onew oppa yang memberitahu ku, katanya hidup mu berantakan sejak kepergianku. Benar kah Minho?"

"Dasar, hyung memang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia, tidak dia salah hidup ku benar benar tenang sejak kepergianmu."

"Ohh, begitu. Kau baik baik saja?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik baik saja. Kau tau aku masih sangat membencimu, untuk apa kau datang kesini? Aku kan sudah bilang jangan pernah menghubungi ku apalagi menemui ku lagi taemin! Apa kau tidak paham dengan apa yang kucapkan. Sekali lagi aku tekankan, jika kau masih berada disini kau akan sulit untuk melupakan ku. Ya kan? Baikk, sekarang pergilah dan jangan pernah kau coba hubungi atau menemui ku lagi!, sana ! pergi ! pulang saja kau ke jepang jangan pernah kembali lagi, pergi kau taemin!, kau membuat hidup ku hancur, pergi kau! Aku muak melihat wajah mu!. Pergii! Kau dengar tidak? Aku bilangg pergi!" bentak Minho.

Taemin ternganga dengan apa yang dikatakan Minho. Dia kaget dengan kelakuan Minho, bisa bisa nya dia berkata demikian, Minho yang dikenal Taemin dulu tidak seperti ini. Dengan persaan kecewa dan sakit hati Taemin pergi meninggalkan Minho yang sedang marah besar, air mata Taemin yang tadi hilang ketika melihat Minho kini kembali muncul dan bahkan lebih deras. Taemin berusaha mengusap air mata nya tapi air mata itu tetap saja mengalir lebih deras. Perasaan sakit hatinya tidak bisa diobati. Minho kelewatan amat sangat kelewatan.

2 hari setelah kejadian itu.  
Taemin terbangun oleh deringan ponselnya, dia agak kaget dengan nama yang tertera. Onew oppa menelponnya tapi untuk apa? Entahlah, dia akan tahu setelah mengangkatnya.

"Halo, kenapa hyung?"

"Kau sedang dimana Taem? Bisakah kau segera kesini?"

"Aku sedang di apartemen, kemana? Ada apa?"

"Taemin, cepatlah kesini ini sangat darurat, Minho.. Minho…"

"Minho? Minho kenapa oppa? Ayo katakana jangan membuat ku penasaran."

"Minhoo.. Minhoo.. kritis. Bisakah kau kesini sekarang? Cepatlah!"

"Baik oppa aku akan segera kesana"

Dengan sigap Taemin menutup ponselnya, mengambil tas nya dan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit tanpa mandi dan masih memakai pakaian tidur.

Ketika tiba di stasiun bus taemin agak sedikit canggung, bagaimana tidak? Semua mata tertuju padanya. Si gadis yag acak acakan yang masih menggunakan pakaian tidur. Pipi Taemin merah merona dia malu, tapi perasaan malu itu ditepis nya dia harus segera sampai di rumah sakit. Yaa segera ! tapi apakah Minho tidak marah? Ahh biarkan saja demi cinta dimarahi, dicaci habis habisan tidak masalah bagi Taemin.

Akhirnya bus "sang penyelamat" bagi Taemin pun datang. Dengan tergesa gesa Taemin memasuki bus dan duduk tepat disamping jendela. Di sepanjang perjalanan Taemin khawatir, dia khawatir pada Minho, apakah dia baik baik saja? Itu masih tanda tanya. Perjalanan menaiki bus memakan waktu 5 menit saja. Tibalah Taemin di depan rumah sakit mewah tempat Minho dirawat. Taemin berjalan dengan kecepatan hampir 80 km/jam itu sama saja seperti lari -". Dengan nafas terengah engah Taemin sampai di depan pintu kamar rawat Minho, Taemin menghembuskan nafas sebentar dan dengan pelan membuka pintu, di dapatnya Minho terbaring lemah dengan hyung yang berdiri di sampingnya. Seketika diantara mereka membisu, tidak ada yang berani berbicara, suasana menjadi tegang. Untuk mencairkan suasana Taemin berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Minho, tapi tiba tiba langkah Taemin terhenti karena seseorang memanggilnya.

"Taemin" panggil Minho lemah

Tidak salah lagi suara lembut itu, suara lembut yang biasa Taemin dengar dari namja yang dia tinggal selama 3 tahun. Suara Minho yang lembut, yang bisa membuat hati Taemin merasa nyaman dan damai kini muncul.

"Yak, kenapa Minho?"

"Dengarkan aku Taemin, kali ini saja" pinta Minho lemah

"Baiklah, katakan saja, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan setiap patah kata yang keluar dari mulutmu"

"Aku.. aku.. aku… sebenarnyaa…."jawab Minho dengan nada terpatah patah

"Kauu? Kau kenapa? Bicara pelan pelan saja Minho"

"Aku… sebenarnyaaa akuuu.. mencitaimu Taemin"

"Aku juga Minho, aku juga sangat mencitaimu"

"Terimakasihh"  
Tidak ada jawaban dari Taemin, mereka semua membisu, tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya Minho membuka mulut

"Taeminnn…" panggil Minho lemah

"Hmm…?"

"Saranghaeyo"

"Nado saranghaeyo"

"Jaga dirimu baik baik Taemin"

"Pasti Minho, kau akan pergi kemana? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku?"

"Aku selalu ada bersama mu Taemin, selalu ada. Aku berjanji"

Dan, kata kata itu adalah kata kata terakhir dan termanis bagi Taemin. Minho Minho telah meninggalkannya selamanya. Yaa, selamanya. Tapi dia sudah berjanji akan selalu menemani Taemin dimana pun dia berada. Air mata Taemin turun tanpa disadarinya, tangis nya semakin meledak ketika Minho dibawa suster, Taemin menyesal karena telah meninggalkan Minho selama itu.

Kini giliran hidup Taemin yang berantakan, dia kehilangan Minho amat sangat kehilangan. Ini berbeda dengan kasus Minho, taemin hanya meninggalkannya 3 tahun tapi Taemin? Taemin ditinggalkan Minho selamanya, selamanya. Tidak akan ada Minho yang memiliki senyum yang amat sangat menawan, tidak ada lagi Minho yang rendah hati, tidak ada lagi wajah polos Minho. Taemin menyesal amat sangat menyesal.

Cuaca sangat cerah pagi ini tapi suasana hati Taemin tidak secerah cuaca hari ini. Bagimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari dimana Minho akan dimakamkan dan tepat juga hari ini adalah hari dimana Minho memberikan gaun kuning itu. Taemin kali ini bangun pagi pagi betul, dia hanya melamun dan tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Lamunan Taemin dibuyarkan oleh deringan ponselnya. Tampaknya Onew sudah menelpon Taemin berulang kali namun tetap saja tidak diangkat. Namun kali ini Taemin mengangkat telpon dari Onew.

"Ada apa oppa?"

"Kau kemana saja? Aku telpon dari tadi mengapa baru kau angkat?"

"Maaf oppa, tadi aku tidak mendengar suara telpon."

"Kau baik-baik saja Taem? Kau akan datang kan ke pemakaman Minho?"

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa, seperti yang kau dengar sekarang, baik akan ku usahakan datang"

"Kau harus datang Taemin. Harus"

"Mengapa oppa memaksa?"

"Karena… Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu"

"Apa hyung? Sesuatu dari Minho?"

"Mungkin iya"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang"

Taemin menutup ponselnya dia penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan oppa tadi. Ada sesuatu dari Minho? Apa ya? Bukankah sebelum kepergiannya kami sempat bertengkar? Pikir Taemin dalam hati. Dia melirik jam dindingnya. Dia agak sempat kaget karena dia terlambat 15 menit. Tanpa mengulur waktu Taemin mengambil tas nya dan pergi ke luar apartemen menaiki taksi. Walau agak sedikit bau karena belum mandi dan gaun kuning yang dipakainya saat ini dipakainya dari 2 hari yang lalu. Disepanjang perjalanan taemin hanya memandang gaun kuning itu, tiba tiba setets air suci jatuh dari mata taemin. Sang sopir taksi bingung dengan penumpangnya ini. Kebingungan sopir membuat dia membuka mulut

"Tujuan mana nona?"

"Tempat pemakaman"

"Anda mau ngapain? Jangan bunuh diri di sana"

"Bukan saya yang meninggal, tapi cinta saya"

"Cinta Anda? Maksudnya pacar nona?

"Bisa dikatakan begitu"

"Gaun itu? Gaun itu dari pacar nona?"

"Ya, ini gaun dari pacar saya, saya sengaja memakainya"

"Saya turut berduka cita"

"Ya, terimakasih"

Karena perbincangan itu tidak terasa Taemin sudah tiba di tempat pemakaman, dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti Taemin menelusuri tiap pelosok pemakaman. Karena Taemin berjalan sambil melamun tidak sengaja dia menabrak seorang namja. Raut wajah taemin berubah, dia kaget. Wajah namja itu wajah namja itu mirip sekali dengan Minho, ataun jangan jangan dia Minho? ohh tidak Minho sudah tiada, tidak mungkin tidak mungkin. Taemin melamun lagi sampai tidak disadarinya namja yang terkena tabrakan mautnya itu memanggil manggil namanya.

"Nona, hallo nona? Hello nona? Budek ya? Nona?"

"Ehhh, iya ada apa Minho?"

"Minho? Saya bukan Minho, saya Kim Jonghyun"

"Kim Jonghyun? Bagaimana bisa wajah mu sama persis dengan Minho?"

"Tidak nona, tidak sama nona mungkin salah lihat, saya ini sahabat Minho"

Taemin yang sejak tadi menunduk mengangkat sedikit dagunya. Dan memang benar Kim Jonghyun ini bukan Minho dan wajahnya jauh sangat berbeda.

"Maafkan saya, karena salah"

"Tidak apa apa nona"

"Baiklah, saya tinggal dulu ya"

Taemin berjalan lagi meninggalkan Jonghyun. Lama kelamaan sosok Jonghyun hilang dari sudut mata Taemin. Sampai akhirnya dia ditempat pemakaman sang pujaan hati yang sangat tega meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Tempat pemakaman Minho di seberang sana. Taemin tidak tahan lagi, air matanya mengalir deras, dia hanya diam di seberang pemakaman Minho, dia tidak kuat untuk melihat semua itu. Namun tiba tiba seorang namja memegang pundaknya, Taemin agak sedikit tersenyum melihat namja ini, Karena namja ini sudah berjanji akan memberikannya sesuatu.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mengapa tidak menyusul kesana?" tanya Onew

"Tidak, aku tidak kuat melihatnya."

"Baiklah, ini sesuatu yang kujanjikan"

"Apa ini?"

"Sesuatu dari Minho, dia menulis ini 2 hari sebelum dia meninggal"  
2 hari sebelum meninggal? Bukankah itu saat Taemin menjenguk Minho dirumah sakit? Saat itu Minho marah besar padanya. Bagimana dia bisa menulis ini?

"2 hari lalu sebelum Minho meninggal? Oppa yakin?

"Aku sangat yakin, dia memberikannya hari itu juga"

"Terimakasih"  
Taemin membuka surat itu.

SURAT DARI MINHO

For : Taemin

Taemin..  
Mungkin saat kau membaca surat dari ku ini, aku sudah meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal padamu. Aku minta maaf karena perlakuanku padamu saat itu. Pikiranku tidak jernih dan aku juga mengakui bahwa hidup ku berantakan sejak kepergianmu saat itu ke Jepang. Kau tahu? Hatiku rasanya sangat sakit saat mendengar kau ingin melupakanku. Mungkin saat itu aku memang sangat marah dan aku juga mengerti bahwa pendidikan memang yang paling penting bagimu. Aku sengaja meninggalkan mu saat itu untuk memenuhi apa yang kau inginkan. Aku mendengar janjimu Taemin, makanya saat itu aku yakin kau kau akan datang, aku berjuang bertahan dari penyakit kanker yang menggerogoti hampir seluruh tubuhku itu hanya untuk melihatmu Taemin. Saat kau datang sebenarnya aku sangat bahagia sampai sampai aku ingin meneteskan air mata, tapi itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan bukan? Aku juga ikut merasa sedih saat kau menangis dan memenuhi permintaan ku untuk tidak menghubungi dan menemuiku lagi. Aku sempat berpikir apakah cinta kita hanya sedalam itu saja? Aku membuat surat ini untuk meluruskan masalah yang selama ini menerja hubungan kita.  
Taemin baru membaca sampai disana. Air matanya semakin deras, kini dia sedang menyeberangi jalan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi membaca surat peninggalan satu satunya dari Minho.  
Aku membentakmu dan memarahimu karenaa… karenaaaa…. Aku.. tidak ingin ada orang yang menangis dan merasa kehilangan saat kepergianku  
Hanya itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan.

Saranghae Taemin.

Karena serius membaca tanpa disadari Taemin sebuah mini bus melaju kencang menabraknya dan dikuti suara jeritan orang orang yang berada di pemakaman. Surat Minho terpegang manis ditangan Taemin. Taemin tergeletak di 1cm dari tempat Minho dimakamkan. Nyawa Taemin tidak dapat ditolong. Alhasil mereka berdua dimakamkan ditempat yang sama, bersebelahan, dan tepat pada saat Minho melamar Taemin. Sangat tragis kisah cinta mereka. Dan surat dari Minho sengaja ditempatkan disebelah makam Taemin dan Minho.

END.  
wakakkaka ini author aslinya yang nulis, entah lah.. otaknya lagi error *peace ^^v*

RnR pleasee


End file.
